Many first's
by The 1 and only Shecon
Summary: I relly had to say,she always seems to give me many first's
1. Chapter 1

To be honest,at first i was just annoyed,but,stine suddenly pulled out something that would give me many first's

Chapter 1

Kid

stein:"we'll class,instead of a dissection,today we will be introducing,shecon"

There was a girl standing there,completely semetrical,but I seemed to,dislike her,or,maybe that just the pain in my chest.

Stein:"we'll,all I can say is,she's a weapon"

soul:"that's it? that's all you can say? At least what type of weapon?"

stein:that's exactly what I Cannot tell,shecon,you will be siting next to kid, the boy with black and white hair"

When she sat down next too me,my body felt hot,as soul says "not cool"

Hi! sorry it's so short,but,I'm marking another right now,so,pls wait!(from, the 1 and only Shecon)


	2. What's wrong,becomes right!,somehow

WOW! THIS PLACE IS HUGE! Dad said it wasn't as big as home,well,that's kinda obvious,but,STILL!

Chapter 2

Shecon

stein said to sit here,next to "kid",well,he seems nice,but he looks like he has a fever,well,it won't affect me,so no prob!

Kid:"hello"

i looked at looked normal again,good,I was getting worried

Shecon:hi!

Kid

ok,well,this Is wired,when she smiled at me,I don't know,I guess,I felt hot, freaked out,and kept doing my work,but,I keep glancing back and forth at her,it's really strange.

kid:"excuse me soul"

soul:" ya?"

kid:"in have a problem"

i don't know WHY I think soul can help,but he's better then me when it comes to I explain everything.

soul:"really?"

kid:"yes,I'm not shure what to do"

soul start laughing,I don't know why,then he tells me

soul:"Dude,your in love!"

He keeps laughing,I'm not shure what he means,when I tell this to soul,he stops laughing and starts acting sirius ... For once

Soul:"you really don't know what "love" is?"

kid:"no, why,I'm a so posed to?"

soul:"hmmmmmmmmmm,I think I know,but,(he pats me on the back) your going to have to find this one out on your our own"

well,that definitely didn't help,but,at least o know i was in "love"

I decided to try walking for A bit then...

Shecon:"I think your nuts"

i turned around,and it looks like Shecon was talking to someone,I decided,that u wasn't eavesdropping,just,find out about things without permission.

?:(howel)

shecon:sorry,but,I can't!"

?:(grunt,Howel)

shecon:"fine,but,only once!"

suddenly,there was a black light,not just plan black,but,more like the universe swallowing you type of ,I saw something out of the corner of my eye,Shecon had BLACK WINGS!thats when I acciddentily fell,and Shecon surprised to see me,almost n flew away,but she just stayed there crying

shecon:"PLS DON'T TELL!"

i was surprised,and a little sad,when I noticed something,while she was crying,her eyes never shut,I decided to ask about that later,so,I hugged her

kid:"I won't tell,I promise"

Shecon:"thx..."

She hugged me back,and seemed to fall asleep,and somehow,I did too.

next chapter coming soooooooonnnnnnn!


	3. A surprise

I think she was ready to run because she started running fast, and sadly,still holding my wrist

chapter 3

Kid

we made it to steins class before anyone came,good,I hade time to figuare this all out.

stein:"go on,try"

shecon suddenly transformed,into a sword,a Special swords,Calabris

stein:"good,how long have you been able to stay in this form?"

shecon:"(turns back)that long"

i looked normal on the outside,that I could understand,but I thought

was a Dude

where a blond

and .3. THAT CALIBRIS WASN'T REAL!

shecon:"soooooo,hand it over stein!"

stein:"of course"

stein pulls something out,iv never seen it before,it looks like a popcical

Shecon:"YAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

she starts eating it,I got hungery too,but decided not to say anything

stein:"everyone's coming soon,please take your seats"

shecon:"RIGHT!"

kid:"of course"

Ima make ch.4 Tomarow or the day after that!yay!


	4. A new day,with fire

Well,that was surprising,I think. I'm still trying to process this,predicament.

Chapter 4

Kid

kid:"so..."

shecon:"ya?"

kid:"ummm,well,I have a question"

shecon:"ya? What is it?"

now should sask if everything else they say about calibris is true

kid:"do,do you have any siblings?"

great question,"dork" ask soul would say

shecon:"ya,why?"

kid:"can i meet them?"

why am I asking this?

shecon:"shure,over here"

shecon pulls out a card,it looks ordinary,exept,of course,the giant black hole in throws it at the ground,looking at it,it's actuly a worm holeiLife the ones in space,if I'm also perfectly semetrical,so I'm fine with jumping into it semetriclty

shecon:"lets go!"

she jumped in,good,semetriclty,I. Jump in too,it's,all black and red and blue here,like a brushed eye,wich onecece and I jump out,and somehow,we're in a place with fire,lava,alot of demons (not that supprising),and a huge castel made of stone (also not supprising)

Shecon

i FINALY hade a reson to go home,YES! in the end,I relly like my silk bed much better,I think there're was a pea under my matris,but, ,if ruby and ople jump me,well,lets just say I'm ready to fight a battle ax and bow anytime.

WILL FINISH TOMAROW just cuz,ya know?anyway,Tomarow and/or the day after! Yay! Need new oc,if you have one,pls tell me,also tell me the type of person they are,also, any questions?


End file.
